Blood of Honor and Tears of Plasma
by Delta Sigma72
Summary: When the Sublime Transcendence was destroyed by a Nova Nuclear Space Mine, a fleet in transition to Slip-space had its navigation systems overloaded, the result was that the fleet was sent of to Sanghelios. Or is it? Join Fleetmaster Vadamee and his sister in the Mass Effect universe, as they show the council races what the Blood of Honor means.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood of Honor and Tears of Plasma: Prologue**

-Aboard the Sublime Transcendence-

"Brothers the _Prophets_ have betrayed us. The Humans are not the abominations of the Forerunner's, but their descendants!"

"We are all in agreement of this fact, *Fleetmaster Vral' Vadamee." Sighed Xytan 'Jar Wattinree, former *Imperial Fleetmaster of the *Covenant, tiredly. "And yet we debate about continuing the dishonorable genocide against the humans, a genocide the* Jiralhanae started!?"

The recently promoted Fleetmaster Voro Nar 'Mantakree opened his mandibles to debate but a look from ancient Xytan silenced him. Turning back to look towards Vral, Xytan stood before walking to meet Vral in the middle of the hall, clasping Vral's shoulder, he spoke "It is true what you say, and for such a young officer you are very gifted, not to mention liked by your men and other officers, but… can you truly say that you do not crave human blood? To seek vengeance? To kill them? For your father?"

Vral looks downward; slowly looking up once again he returns Xytan's gaze with such intensity that t caused Xytan to flinch. "You would dare ask me if I find pleasure in the slaughter of billions?" Vral asked calmly, grasping the hilt of his energy sword, but not igniting it. Xytan knew he had made a mistake.

He knew that Vral did not use his family's name to achieve his rank of Fleetmaster, he had fought and climbed up the ranks from Minor until he had achieved his dream, the rank of Fleetmaster like his father, the rank his father had held before being forced to suffocate in an escape pod after being jettisoned from the Adjacent Justice. After Vral had heard he vowed vengeance, tracking his father's killer to the human planet Skopje.

With Xytan now remembering exactly what he was dealing with, the Revenant of Skopje, who after being set aflame by an incendiary grenade turned to slay the one who had harmed him only for him to find a *demon then while his Legion was push into retreat he had to be manhandled by four other Sangheili, later he found out that that demon was the sole reason the Covenant didn't have complete control over the planet , swearing revenge for the dishonor the demon dealt to him he said he would take the stronghold himself, before he left the main Covenant force he addressed his men, saying that he shall not return until the honor that the demon had stolen from him was repaid in kind, he returned the next night covered in human blood with two trophies with him, one a battered U.N.S.C. flag riddled with holes and drenched in blood, and a helmet, the helmet of the demon, a Spartan, the best group of soldier's the galaxy has ever seen. Both trophies coming from the human command post in a stone stronghold near the capital.

Seeing as Xytan wasn't going to speak, Vral turns saying "If this is the *Sangheili who is leading us, then perhaps it has come for our time to end." With his piece said he marched towards the hall doors, to leave dishonorable cowards playing with politics. Activating his com-link he spoke, "Pilot, make ready to leave this den of cowardice." The pilot responded, saying, "Understood Fleetmaster."

-Meanwhile on the Sublime Transcendence-

-Time Skip-

(CSO- Supercarrier, Age of Vengeance)

Deep within the bowels of the colossal vessel, *Shipmaster Ripa' Voramee, sighed for the umpteenth time today. "Sensors, report!" "The Fleetmaster's ship has landed in hangar 3-A." Replied Minor Jul' Noramee, the Vengeance's resident *navigator. "Have the fleet make ready to enter slipspace." "Yes Shipm-"" Shipmaster I'm reading radiation, similar to a *human nuclear device but much stronger!" said the usually relaxed Noramee interrupting Major Mar' Tukamee, the helmsman of the Vengeance. "Get us to slipspace NOW!" shouted Voramee to Tukamee. At this time the bridge door opened revealing Vral.

Vral entered the bridge to find it full of commotion… it might be because Noramee's radiological alarm was going off… or the fact that on the starboard view screen there was a mass maelstrom of explosive energy near where the rest of the Covenant Separatist fleet was located…or that the caffeination station was being used by Vral's *Mgalekgolo guards, Sabaku and Tapano… wait what? Checking once again, he looked just in time to see numerous separatist vessels being consumed by nuclear fire before entering the slipspace portal, escaping although not undamaged.

Before the aft of the Vengeance could enter slipspace and escape, the *EMP hit and although the shields dampened the pulse it still caused a surge throughout the Vengeance scrambling the Slipspace coordinates for the fleet under the command of Vral, the Fleet of Glorious Reverence, sending them off into the unknown. As this was happening he failed to realize something, Mgalekgolo and caffeine don't mix well, it was going to be a long ride.

-Scene Break—

 _Hades Nexus_

 _Argos Archeological Camp_

Arelia T'Loak, a giddy, 83 year old Asari archeology student for the Athame Institute of History on Illium, groaned in irritation as she once again had to clean the dig tools. _This sucks._

Hearing a slight buzzing sound she looked to the sky to find a small black dot growing larger by the second. _Oh no_. Standing up she began to run towards the camp.

Half way back to the camp she hears the thunderous roar of engines looking above her she caught sight of a Batarian slaver drop ship heading away from the camp.

As Arelia crests the top of the hill, she finds the camp below filled with Batarians. _I'm too late._ Thinking ahead she began to activate an emergency tracker beacon on her Omni-Tool.

"Don't move!" a gruff sounding voice commanded behind her.

Slowly looking behind, she saw a Batarian pirate aiming an assault rifle at her back. Looking forward again, she slowly raised her hands in the air, "Ok, my hands are up."

Hearing foot steps behind her as the pirate approached, she heard, "Go!" the Batarian commanded her.

Stumbling forward she thought, _Goddess, someone help us,_ a _s_ she made her way down the hill into the science camp, which was now under the control of the Bakfapos Stellar Cartel.

-With the Vengeance-

Clutching his head Vral groaned, while sitting in his command chair. As it turns out having two hyper, 10,000 pound orange worm colonies in armor, trying to sing is not very peaceful.

As the twins started to sing their third iteration about Litter Lice, Vral sighed once again. Sensing his friend's annoyance Voramee spoke to the twins, "Sabaku, Tapano, I do believe that the troops need to know the danger of Litter Lice."

Turning their 'heads' towards one another they nod then leave the control room.

Looking at Voramee, Vral growled, "You couldn't have done that earlier?" Voramee responded by smirking, annoying Vral further.

Sighing once more, he asked for a report, "Stations, report."

Noramee started off saying, "Sensors are reporting a Gas Giant ahead, approximately fifteen million *units away from our current location on the edge of the system." Engineer Specialist Yka 'Dantakee was next, "Minor system damage, repaired soon." After the motor-mouth finished his report, General Sesa 'Vadamee, the only female in the control center and Chief-of-Security, stated hers, "No breaches detected and all patrols report clear, brother." Major 'Tukamee was the last to report, "Fleetmaster there's a problem, that gas giant we are heading towards, I have checked and rechecked, is Sanghelios."

\- Chapter End-

*Fleetmaster- Covenant equivalent of an Admiral

*Imperial Fleetmaster- Covenant equivalent of a Fleet Admiral

*Covenant- a collection of multiple races united in a holy _covenant_ for their near fanatical faith in the Great Journey

* Jiralhanae- known as Brutes in the Halo universe, large monkey like species able to easily overpower Spartans

*demon- Covenant name for Spartans

*Shipmaster- Covenant equivalent of a Captain

*navigator- person in charge of the ships sensors and FTL navigation

*human nuclear device- nuclear bomb

*Mgalekgolo- known as hunters in the Halo universe, walking tank made up of colonies of worms bonding together

*units- units of measurement used in place of kilometers, minutes, hours, and meters


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Author Notes:**

Thanks to those who have stuck around past the prologue, now before we get on with, Chapter 1: Arrival, I want to thank the first person to review.

Thank you, _**gruntsbreeder**_

Also as there is no known hierarchy for ranking of Hunters I will be making my own.

Now onto the story.

 **(Recap)**

Before the aft of the Vengeance could enter slipspace and escape, the *EMP hit and although the shields dampened the pulse it still caused a surge throughout the Vengeance scrambling the Slipspace coordinates for the fleet under the command of Vral, the Fleet of Glorious Reverence, sending them off into the unknown…

As Arelia crests the top of the hill, she finds the camp below filled with Batarians. _I'm too late.._

"Fleetmaster there's a problem, that gas giant we are heading towards, I have checked and rechecked, is Sanghelios."

 **(Start)**

-Aboard the Age of Vengeance-

Shock and confusion filled the room.

 _It can't be, Sanghelios, our home, is this planet of gas, fire, and craters?_ Vral thought to himself, _it's almost as if the Sangheili … never…conquered… the planet…mmm._

"Noramee, is it possible that if the Sangheili were never borne on this… anomaly… that this," Vral gestured towards the central projection stand, "is what Sanghelios would look like?"

"It's… possible… but the chances of this actually happening is next to impossible, no not impossible, and more… improbable."

Thinking on what has happened once more; Vral noticed that Tukamee spoke with the utmost certainty. "Major Tukamee, you said you checked and rechecked, correct?" "Yes, Fleetmaster." "What did you check it against?" "The stellar maps we have in the archives, Fleetmaster." "So the solar systems that are in our archives, are all in the same locations out there?" Vral asked while gesturing towards a view screen showing a small portion of space surrounding the twenty-nine kilometer vessel.

"If so that means that my hunch is correct, and we have been the first Sangheili to successfully transverse inter-dimensional travel."

For the second time in less than hour, silence once again reigned though out the command deck of the Vengeance.

"A way of proving my hunch is correct is to send a Taskforce to a nearby system that we should have a station or colony in. Noramee, contact Shipmaster 'Muttinee of the Harbinger of Patience." "At once Fleetmaster.

As Vral waited for the com-link to connect, his mind turned to contemplating his and his brother's and sister's predicament, all their fates had been changed by that 'nuke' as the humans call them. He could not assist his and Sesa's uncle at Earth; he and his sister were all but lost to their family, the families of his men might never see their loved ones again.

"Fleetmaster, Shipmaster 'Muttinee is connected and waiting for orders." "Very well, put him on." As Noramee was connecting Muttinee, Vral prayed to the Forerunners that they would find something, anything that could prove that his theory was false.

"Fleetmaster." Muttinee spoke after the line was connected. "Shipmaster Jit 'Muttinee, your orders are to take your task force and travel to the colony of Soras Menkul, report what you find." "At once, Shipmaster."

-Scene Break-

 _Hades Nexus_

 _Argos Archeological Camp_

After being chained and imprisoned by the Batarians a somewhat regal looking Batarian came to look at the prisoners to gloat.

After, what felt like hours, he spoke, "You were fools to think that you could enter Batarian territory. DID YOU REALLY THINK WE WOULDN'T NOTICE!"

"This is Aria's territory!" a young voice shouted from the back of the group of prisoners. "How do you think we found out?" he said, voice full of malevolence, looking away towards one of captains, "Load them up, but bring her to me."

-Scene Break-

 _Eternal Thralldom_

Captain Tavi Bakfapos, a very cruel and crude Batarian by most standards, reclined in his throne-like command chair, a great grin plastered across his face.

 _The war against Aria's Empire in the Terminus systems has begun, and I have struck the first blow. Taking the daughter of the 'Legendary' Aria T'Loak is going to be the crowning achievement of my career._

For the previous two years the Batarian Hegemony has begun a buildup of military equipment, ships, and men to wrench the Terminus systems from Omega, from Aria. To begin the monumental task of bringing destruction of the Terminus to the Hegemony, they began with small strikes, such as seizing her daughter, Arelia.

Behind him he hears the bridge doors _hiss_ open, revealing and chained, battered, Arelia. Of her two escorts, one steps forward to report to Tavi, "The girl you wanted to see is here boss." He said while saluting. The other stands behind Arelia at the ready, with assault rifle held across his chest.

"Good you both are relieved thank you." After being dismissed both guards salute before turning and proceeding out the door, which _hissed_ close after they left.

"So… Arelia do you know who I am?"

"Some Batarian who thought taking on a defenseless science camp would give him a hard on. Do you have any idea who my mother is?" Arelia all but shouted at Tavi.

"Yes I do actually, Aria, right? Well the real reason we attacked the Argos Archeological Camp is because of you. More importantly, what _you_ can do…" Once more an evil grin plastered Tavi's face as the innocent Arelia had a look of realization upon her face.

-Scene Break-

Harbinger of Patience

"Shipmaster, we have received a message from the Fleetmaster it reads -Find out the anomaly's purpose and intent, approach with peace, but prepare for war- end message."

"Send a return message and have it read -Understood Fleetmaster, your will is our way- end message."

After issuing his orders, he left the command room, and headed to his quarters. He had a possible first contact to prepare for, he vowed that his Sangheili will not be like the Jarilahane, there will not be another Harvest.

Scene Break

-Fleet of Glorious Reverence-

Across the Fleet of Glorious Reverence, Fleetmaster Vral's helmeted visage appeared on view screens, everyone stopped working to see and wait for his orders. They were not disappointed.

" _Brothers! Sisters! Sangheili, Uggony, Mglekgolo, *Kig-yar, and *Huragok of the Fleet of Glorious Reverence! As you all know the Hierarchs have betrayed us, when we went to answer the Call of Assembly by the Sublime Tracendence, I saw how hopeless our leaders were, there was fighting amongst the fleet masters, there was indecision when action was needed. After Imperial Fleetmaster Xytan allowed me to speak my thoughts, he chastised me! Saying that my youth was affecting my mind. After I returned to the Vengeance, we set off for Earth the human homeworld, to assist the Arbiter, Thel 'Vadamee. Before we had entered slip-space, a human nuclear device erupted from within the Tracendence, sending us off to the unknown when we emerged from slip-space we found that we had emerged on the edge of our home system, near Sanghelios. Only it wasn't. We now have learned that we have emerged in a alternate reality, one without the Sangheili. In another system close to Sanghelios, we are scouting to make ascertain of an anomaly we have found there. We are dealing with a possible first contact with another civilization, but this time we are coming with peace, but ready for war. So my orders for you my brothers and sisters are, be diligent in your tasks, ready for war, and mourn on your own time."_

Muttinee's Task Force- Shimpaster Jit 'Muttinee is the Fleet's senior Stealth Operations Officer, in command of 1x Modified ORS-class cruiser(Fitted with light bending panels), 6x DAV- class corvettes(Stealth/Spy Ships), and 2x Modified ADP- class escort ships(Fitted with light bending panels)

Kig-Yar- Jackals for Halo fans

Huragok- Engineers for Halo fans


End file.
